I'm Going Places
by Mark'sOurNerd1315
Summary: In a world where no publicity is bad publicity and all secrets are public, one person know's everyone's secrets. Some that were meant to stay private.


**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is our first Degrassi fanfiction, ever. We got some ideas for this, regrettably, from the Disney Channel show _Sonny with a Chance_. Believe us, there won't be much to do with that show though. Just to explain, this fic is about what would happen if the characters of Degrassi were on two different competing TV shows. Some of the characters will be on a "Sitcom", the others on a "Drama" (like Degrassi). For your information, none of the events that have happened in Degrassi have happened. Here is the Prologue.

The rest of the story will not be written like this. This is just showing what's happening. The story is a big mystery. There will be one person call the "The Observer". They will be the Point of View in the actual chapters. Part of the sort will be, sort of, interactive. You, the readers, will have to try to guess who the observer is. Get it? On with the Prologue.

**Chapter written by: **Big Bowl of Oatmeal

**Prologue**

Emma

I entered the unfamiliar studio, my new home, in a sense. I couldn't believe I was here. I was going to be the new star on the sitcom, "BFFNs", a show about a school where teens of all different sorts and cliques become best friends on their school's chatroom, without knowing who each other really are. I watched it since it began, exactly one season ago. I loved it with all my heart and auditioned for the new character Emily. They loved me and now, here I was, ready to become the next biggest star.

Shaking all my butterflies out, I knocked on the huge wooden door that led to the show's manager, Liberty Van Zandt's, office. She answered, greeting me with a huge, radiating smile.

"Hi, I'm Emma Nelson. I'm new here," I stuck my hand out and she shook in firmly.

"I know. We're so glad you're here. All the cast members have been dying to meet you," she told me, her smile still beaming, "Let me show you to your dressing room."

"I get a dressing room?" I enthused, trying not to sound overly perky. She nodded.

"You'll be sharing with Manny Santos, if you don't mind," she stopped in mid-step and looked back at me.

"Of course I don't!" I exclaimed, anticipating my meeting with my favourite TV star. She played Lucy, the typical popular girl, on the show. Manny was a great actress, and I always loved her interviews. She seemed like the nicest, sweetest person in the world. And I was going to be sharing a dressing room with her.

Liberty continued with the tour as she led me to the dressing room, "Just so you know, you won't actually be getting changed in your dressing room. It's more of a hang out. You really will be changing in this gigantic dressing area that the cast shares with the members of "Best of the Best"."

I had forgotten all about that. The tween drama "Best of the Best" shot here, I nearly fainted when she told me I would be sharing a dressing area with them. They had all the greatest (and hottest, I might add) actors and actresses. "BOTB" is about a bunch of teens that are all gifted in the arts in some way and they all go to the same specialty high school. The lead male role, Christopher Kindsberg, is played by my huge celebrity crush; Sean Cameron. I felt dizzy just thinking about it.

We stopped at a hallway. I guessed that it was the dressing area. Two rows of clean, white stalls lined the walls. The row we were closest to had a sign above it that read "BFFNs". The other said, "Best of the Best".

"This is the previously stated, dressing area. The first on the "BFFNs" side is Manny's. Yours is next to hers, if that's alright. The interns will put your costumes for the day on the hanger inside you cubicle. They will have tags on them with a number. Tag number one will be your first outfit, and so on. Understand?" Liberty stated with a bored tone.

"Got it!" I answered, gleefully.

"Great. Let's get you to your dressing room and acquainted. One of the other cast members will introduce you to the other members."

We walked over to another hall. On each wall a door was placed. Each had a star with two names on it. We walked passed each one until we came to the last door. On it was a similar star, bedazzled with glitter and sparkles that read "Manuela Santos & Emma Nelson".

"Here we are," Liberty motioned towards the door. She rapped lightly on it until the handle turned.

"Yes?" Manny popped her head out a crack. I felt the butterflies coming back. She looked even more gorgeously perfect in person.

"Emma's here," Liberty informed.

"Who?" the brunette opened her door all the way, revealing the entire room, which was a color pink that resembled stomach medicine.

"You know…Emma…Emma Nelson…the new girl on the show. We told you you'd be rooming with her.

"Oh…" Manny eyed me snobbishly, "Right. Come in…I guess."

"Thanks Liberty," I thanked her and entered the room. Manny slammed the door behind her. I kept walking in until I spotted Anya MacPherson, another actress on the show. I waved casually and she scoffed.

"Okay Emma," Manny said sternly, sounding very unlike how I'd pictured her, "Three ground rules. Stay out of my stuff, away from my friends, and out of my spotlight, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" I answered, realizing how sarcastic it sounded directly after, "I mean…Manny."

"Good. Glad we understand each other," Manny said, snottily, walking over to Anya, "Sorry 'bout that Anya. Anyway, which top do you think is better, the turquoise or the red?" she said, holding up two gorgeous blouses, one an off the shoulder turquoise one, the other a red tank top embellished with beads. Anya bit her lip in thought.

"I think both are cute," I spoke up. They both looked over at me, as if surprised.

"Did I ask you? No. So shut your petite, little, newbie mouth, okay?" Manny instructed. I did as I was told. Right as Anya was about to answer, a knock was heard on the door. Hopefully my savior.

"B.R.B," Manny said to Anya and raced over to the door. I walked up behind her, just far enough for her not to notice. When she answered, she was greeted by none other than fellow "BFFNs" actor, Danny Van Zandt.

"What Danny?" she questioned, annoyed.

"I'm supposed to be showing the new girl, Emma, the ropes. Is she here?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes she is!" I answered, running up behind the brunette girl, her growling annoyed in response, "I mean, yes, I'm here."

"Cool. Ready for the grand tour?" he asked, gesturing me to follow him. I nodded in response. We began walking down the long hallway. After a couple feet we stopped at a door with a star on the door that read, "J.T. Yorke & Toby Isaacs"

"This is J.T. and Toby's dressing room. They're just a bunch of goofs..." Danny told me and we moved on, stopping at another room ,the star reading "Danny Van Zandt & Gavin Mason"

"This is Spinner and my dressing room. Yeah, Spin's a little off but cool," and we continued, stopping at one that read "Marco Del Rossi & Blue Chessex"

"Marco and Blue's…Marco is kind of an attention grabber I guess…Blue is extremely, eerily quiet," he explained and we moved on to the next. The following door read "Alex Nunez, Ellie Nash, & Anya MacPherson,"

"You already know Anya. Ellie is kind if dark, and twisty. Alex is just all anarchy, all the time."

The next door read "Sav Bhandari & Connor Miller (A/N: We don't know his last name, so we made one up, alright?)"

"Sav is kind of nutty I guess…and Connor keeps to himself for the most part," Danny explained," And that brings us to the end of our tour. Hope you enjoyed…we need to get into costume…I'm sure my sister showed you where your dressing area is.

"She did. Thanks Danny," I told him, and walked to where the dressing areas were. A few people were scattered in there, all of which I identified from either "BFFNs" or "Best of the Best". None were very big though.

I went into my cubicle and saw my first costume; a long sleeved rainbow striped turtle neck and a pair of denim overalls. I smirked and began to remove my current clothing. Soon after, Manny slipped into the one next to me.

"Hey Manny," I said, not as energetic as before.

"Hello Em-squared," she responded, not hiding her bored tone.

"Huh?" I referred to the nick-name. She groaned and explained.

"Your name is Emma. Your character's name is Emily. Both can be nicknamed Em, therefore, Em-squared."

"Oh," Suddenly, we were interrupted by a commanding yelled.

"Monkeys! Caffeine! Now!" In walked "BOTB" leading lady, Paige Michalchuk. Her blond waves were thrown over her shoulder and her lips were in a straight line. She stepped into the changing stall across from Manny. A boy with blond, curly hair ran in, and cup of coffee in hand. He gave the cup to Paige.

"Thanks hon," she smiled.

"Derek…" Manny began, addressing the boy, "Don't get to close…you might get eaten," he snickered and scurried off.

"Manny Santos is insulting me. Wow…" Paige rolled her eyes and began her costume change. Then I saw them. The four main actors on "BOTB."

Taking up the rear of the pack was Peter Stone. He played Taylor on the show, the boy who was popular with a secret, not so popular girlfriend. In front of him was Jimmy Brooks. He played Randall, another popular, who was a follower of Christopher. Third in the group was Craig Manning, actor of Michael, Christopher's wingman. And in front, alpha of the pack was Sean Cameron. Once again, I nearly passed out seeing him. Time seemed to freeze as he looked over at me, nodding and winking seductively.

"Sean Cameron. What a surprise," Manny broke the moment.

"Manuela…not so surprising," he stopped ad looked up and down at the girl next to me.

"Getting ready to bore the population?" She shot back.

"I think you were referring to yourself."

"At least we entertain our viewers," she started a new chain of insults.

"At least we have viewers," he countered. With that, he looked over at me again, declaring the argument over. He had won. He clicked his tongue and winked again. I sighed and smiled goofily.

Manny rolled her eyes, "Don't get drawn into him. He's a total Drama Snob."

"I won't…trust me," I was lying through my teeth.


End file.
